helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiyama Mao
|image = profilefront-akiyamamao-20171225.jpg |caption = Akiyama Mao promoting "Teion Yakedo" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 156.5cm |genre = J-pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |blog = |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = August 13, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 2015 |left1 = February 2017 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, REAL LOVE, Yamato Nadeshiko |blog = |sig = Autographmao434343004.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Akiyama's Autograph }} Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She was introduced on May 4, 2015 during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ alongside seven other girls. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Akiyama Mao was born on July 29, 2002 in Osaka, Japan. 2014 In 2014, Akiyama entered the Morning Musume '14 Audition!, but failed. Afterwards, she decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. 2015 On April 1, Akiyama officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-27. From October 17 to November 28, she participated in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ as the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act and as a back-up dancer. 2016 From April 2 to June 20, Akiyama participated in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ as the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act and as a back-up dancer. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Akiyama had joined the group as new member with Ono Mizuho and Onoda Saori."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. In December, Akiyama was added as a member of the Hello! Project Station Dance Club.Akiyama Mao. "ダンス♡♡ 秋山 眞緒" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-01-04. 2017 On July 31, Akiyama celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Akiyama Mao Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. 2018 On July 25, the comedian duo will release their debut single " ", which features Akiyama in the B-side "Sunao ni Narenai Sakuranbo" as a member of the the fictional group Yamato Nadeshiko along with and Niinuma Kisora.https://twitter.com/sawayakagoro/status/999274082716696576 On July 30, she will celebrate her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Akiyama Mao Birthday Event 2018, which features two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Her father, is 55 years old and her mother, Miki, is 51 years old (as of 2018). She has an older sister, Serena, who is 9 years older than her and an older brother, Koichi. The family owns an auto-shop business called "Mickey Auto Company" in Osaka. |-|Education= When Akiyama joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a second year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 20, 2018.Akiyama Mao. "今日はですね！！秋山 眞緒" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-03-20. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Akiyama Mao has acquired: *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She is good friends with Kishimoto Yumeno in Tsubaki Factory. *'Dambara Ruru:' She gets along best with Juice=Juice member Dambara Ruru outside Tsubaki Factory. *'Nonaka Miki:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Nonaka Miki. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Kokoro. |-|Name Meaning= Akiyama's given name, Mao, consists of the kanji meaning "truth" (眞) and "cord" (緒). Although her parents thought of many names, the doctor suggested Mao. When Akiyama asks for the reason, they tell her the name will always be happy even when she is an adult, and that is why settled for Mao.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06-. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= *'Maopin' (まおぴん): Official nickname given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei.""新メンバー"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-13. *'Pinnosuke' (ぴんのすけ): Used by Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Inoue Hikaru. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒) *'Nickname:' Maopin (まおぴん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Height:' 156.5cm *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' (2016-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2016-) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2016-) **REAL LOVE (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Dance, Bridges *'Hobbies:' Dance, Gymnastics *'Favorite Music Genre:' Western Music *'Favorite Food:' Vegetables and Steak *'Strength:' She hates to lose and will work hard at anything *'Weakness:' She gives up quickly if she thinks she can't do something *'Least Favorite Food:' Green peppers and shiitake mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Rose pink *'Favorite Sport:' Cat-and-mouse, Dodgeball *'Charm Point:' Her nose, and her forehead *'Motto:' Shoujiki wa Issho no Takara (正直は一生の宝; Honesty is life's treasure) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' Hatsukoi Sunrise *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Jounetsu Ecstasy", "Jinsei wa STEP!", "Iron Heart", "The Power", "SHALL WE LOVE?", "Nen ni wa Nen" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Sasaki Rikako Trivia *Her dream was to have a major debut in a new unit. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to be active in television and be respected by many people. *She wants to work hard at singing and dancing to become someone that others will look up to. *She thought everyone was very nice in Hello Pro Kenshuusei and she was happy she learned so much about singing. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Ono Mizuho. *Her favorite genres of dance are waack and hip-hop. *She has performed in a flash mob promoting a Kobe women's support group, kiDuki, at Kobe Harborland umie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwiJWrk3cXc See Also *Gallery:Akiyama Mao *List:Akiyama Mao Concert & Event Appearances *List:Akiyama Mao Discography Featured In Honorary Titles References External Links *Tsubaki Factory Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Tsubaki Factory Official Blog de:Akiyama Mao es:Akiyama Mao Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Leo Category:Blood Type B Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Light Red Member Color Category:REAL LOVE Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members currently attending high school